myth_of_somafandomcom-20200214-history
Myth Of Soma Wiki
You want to Play Myth of Soma? - Look here: All About Playing and you will find out everything you need to know ''' Visit us on Facebook Welcome to the Myth Of Soma Wiki The ''Myth of Soma Blade Of Heaven'' mmorpg game is ''totally free to play'' and is a remake of the traditional game with added features, vastly improved server stability and up-time and greater game satisfaction. The game places you in a fight on the side of the Human or Devil army in their constant struggle to maintain control of the Continental Army Area. Hunt with your friends in a guild to defend your Guild Village and complete the many quests available, discovering many treasures along the way or, play by yourself to show your toughness! The Myth Of Soma allows you and your guild to partake in guild wars and to fight opposing armies for the various territories throughout the Soma lands. Not a fan of hunting? there's many other ways to earn your keep in the lands of Soma. Become a treasured crafter and sell your worldly goods, farm goods and sell them on for a profit or just loiter around the warehouse and chat to the locals. Who are ''The Soma Dev Team ?'' . . . . . , '''Back-story There was a time when Human, Heaven and Monster worlds co-existed peacefully. This peace was broken when the Monster world leader, Macheonru, tried to conquer the other two, starting “the Great War”, a global conflict between these worlds. The War was about to be won by Macheonru, but the glorious hero King Pacheon, thanks to the power of his sword, the Lion Sword, eventually brought the final victory to the Heaven world. After the end of this cruel war, King Pacheon decided to shatter the powerful sword that allowed him to defeat the Monsterworld in 4 pieces. Each piece was sent in a different location: One piece was buried in the Heaven-world while another one was buried at Budran, in the Human World. The location of the other two pieces was kept secret. Even if the war was ended, the minions of Macheonru were continually trying to cause havoc in the other two worlds. Chungyong, the Great Lord and king of the Human world soon understood that facing them alone would have been impossible. He first went to Chungoong to steal the Heaven Lord’s Holy Sword. Then he searched for someone worthy to wield it. Amongst thousands of warriors, he chose Soma. Soma fought bravely against the Monster world with the power and talent of the Holy Sword and the help of the friends he made during the numerous battles: General Dong, one of the generals of Chungoong, Ninjatoong the thief, Chuldoo and Ryu Hadeung, who also was a childhood friend. Together they defeated many powerful enemies such as Gugumajae, Barurugo and Wolyohon. In the final battle, fought at Budran (where a piece of the Lion Sword was buried), they fought bravely, killing thousands of enemies and also killing Macheonru by offering their own lives. When the battle was over, the bodies of the five mythological heroes were not recovered so their death and their story become a legend. One year after the bloody battle of Budran, the followers of Macheonru gathered again their forces and started to threaten the Human world: they were trying to obtain the control of all the three worlds starting from the domination of the Human one. Another long war was going to start. By that time, the human world was divided into two large parts, Western and Eastern. Some cities in the Western part swore loyalty to monster world, while others fought for their independence. In the Eastern part of the continent, people gathered together under the control of General Lion Kahn with the name of “Continental Alliance Army” looking for peace, and trying to stop the brutality of the Monster world and their allies. The Continental Army still exists and still continues its struggle against the powers of the Monster world: small and large scale battles still take place sometimes. There was another small army in the Human world, formed by mercenaries, who fought against Monster world. Due to lack of success in their battles and high number of casualties, they disbanded and formed a wandering group of thieves under the command of a man called Mangjong. Amongst them, many were worshipping Soma and his friends. Soma was, and still is, called “King of Thieves”. Their faith in them is very strong. They eventually settled into an island called Wow Island but the rest of the Human world considered them wicked ones and called them ‘Evils of Wow Island”. These mercenary do not have any concept of good or bad and miss any kind of relationship with all the other powers of the Human world. A prophecy spoke of another hero such as Soma who would bring a durable peace. He or she would be born in Soma’s hometown, Thousand Years Town. This is the town where the story of your own hero starts... With many many thanks to '''CrawlinUK' for his huge start-up contribution to make this all possible!'' News Feed (Read All News : ''https://myth-of-soma.com/news) ''(Read all VT Group Briefings) <<< New Feature! 10th Feb 2020: The King is concerned about how powerful Nega is becoming and needs people to take actions to keep him under control. He is going to reward those who help gain access to Nega's lair! '' ''And damn those Demons! Kill them. Kill them! Kill them! Ten times, KILL Them!! 1st Feb 2020: “''So, it’s the arrival of the King’s Quartermaster that all the fuss has been about! And a fine looking fellow he is too! Well-loaded down with a plethora of quality stuff from the King’s own Royal Storehouses”. When I spoke to him he gave me hundreds of beautiful scrolls, Scrolls of Valour he called them, from the King himself! A scroll for each and every Particle I handed in!”''' '' He is trading all of his wares freely to people in exchange for their Scrolls of Valour.” “I have many hundreds of these Scrolls – I intend to think very carefully and not just rush in and trade mine – act in haste, repent at leisure as they say”.” “The good news is that the Quartermaster is saying that he is here to stay for a long time and he is advising that if you do not have enough Scrolls to trade right now then he says that it is fine to hold on to them and that the King will have need of our services again in due course!”'' 1st Feb 2020: "Well the Devils have finally disappeared for a while it seems, so, finally, I'm off to the Throne Room to see just what is going on!" "It is very clear I won't be able to visit there when Devils are on the prowl!" !I'm hoping I'll find out what's happening while I am there! There are rumours of rewards from the King!" ''28th Jan 2020: King Pacheon has finally arrived safely back at his castle from Thousand Year Town. '' ''He is extremely pleased with the new anvils and with the hard work of his loyal subjects (well of some of them anyway) and has therefore decided to send forth his Royal Quartermaster with rewards for all of those who took part in gathering the vital particles. '' The Quartermaster is, right now, hurriedly gathering up those items ordered by the King and will make his way as soon as he has got all that he needs together. ''' Gods Bless the King! 28th Jan 2020: Who? What? where did he come from? Why is he here? What does a Quartermaster do anyway? And, what the hell is a "Scroll of '' ''Valour"? Why don't I have one? I'm off to the Castle Throne Room to see what's going on! '' ''EEEEK! Devils - maybe later this week then!' '' 27th Jan 2020: ''Don't forget to hand in any odd particles that you may have hidden away - or you will loose out!.........'' 19th Jan 2020: ''EVENT NOW COMPLETE'' - ''hand in your remaining particles and see what rewards will be yours in recognition of your service soon........'' 9th Jan 2020: King Sajakan speaks : “My wonderful subjects, Well Done!” “You have collected enough particles now to allow the final stage of energising Pacheon’s anvils!” “I applaud you one and all!” “My thaumaturge will now apply the final particles with the required incantations and the anvils’ fires will burn bright again for the first time in 10 centuries!” King to distraught thaumaturge : “What do you mean it hasn’t worked!?” “Kick it you fool! Kick it hard!” “There you are – not much that a good thrashing cannot fix!” King Sajakan to the people: “My good friends – all is now well and the fires burn with the blue flames of Heaven. The anvils are fully operational and eager to do your biddings. I bid you all, use them freely and wisely!” “It would seem that these anvils are willing to grant that your first two uses on your valued items be blessed. But have a care, they will not aid you thrice!” 17th Jan 2020: The King Advises You All: '' ''The Anvils have awoken! They are ravenous after centuries of nothing. Feed them. They will reward you well when they are sated! 16th Jan 2020: A Royal Proclamation: '' ''The King would inform his loyal subjects that work on Pacheon’s anvils is progressing quite nicely and that they do indeed live and that they are stirring. '' ''However, in order for them to be activated it has been necessary to destroy the old ones abilities to perform up-grades to anything at all. '' ''For the King to now be able to activate Pacheon’s anvils, it is imperative for the rest of the needed Life-Force Particles to be gathered – work cannot continue until they are in his possession. T''he King therefore commands you – Work Faster!'' By Order of King Sajakan 12th Jan 2020: The King commands you - Go fetch me the particles ! 11th Jan 2020: King Pacheon's Anvil has arrived in TYT 9th Jan 2020: ''.........the sharp clang of a spade on something dense and heavy. '' A glint of gold flashes through the crumbling soil that spills off of the edge of the over-full spade. Everything stops. Total silence pervades. After a long pause, the lone digger finally releases the breath he has held for far too long in a single, sharp, gasp. He leans down and, with a trembling hand, brushes away the soil from the top of object he is digging out. His hand feels tentatively out towards it. It is ice cold but seems to tremble and vibrate as if a living thing beneath the tips of his fingers as he strokes it gently, lovingly. A warm surge of joy flows through his body as he realises that he has actually found it after all this long time of searching and of waiting! HE HAS FOUND IT!! Pacheon’s magical anvil! He picks up his dropped spade and carefully, begins to dig once more to free his fabled discovery – the one so many doubters had said did not exist. Get it out of the ground. Get it cleaned up. Get it back to Town. … Just a few more days and the doubters would be silenced for ever!'' 7th Jan 2020: King Pacheon's armoury workshops may have been discovered; excavations continue apace...... 7th Jan 2020: new level 100 Hero Quests for accessories for devils and for humans in-game now, collect the required tomes and hand them in to claim your reward (This set of quests are repeatable and you should always renew them as you complete each one because who knows what might come later.....................? ) 6th Jan 2020: Legends will be surpassed by Mythical one day.... 6th Jan 2020: All good Heroes need Accessories! Hasra and Dohwan will now get you on your ways - you will need your reading glasses! 28th Dec 2019: Nega-M tagtastic! 28th Dec 2019: 20% drop rate increase in low drop rate items in-game now! (to point out that means your items that had a 10 drop rate now are 22 - so 120%) 28th Dec 2019: the new double tablets now up-grade accessories 2~2 rather than 2~0 - sadly this will not apply retrospectively :'( 19th Dec 2019: double drops weekend from midnight tonight :D 10th Dec 2019: 'Definitive GM rules on Botting. 28th Nov 2019: Looks like it might snow..... Finito has now put the boot in and many things are now "Live" 28th Nov 2019: Armour crafters - does that feeling of neglect leave an acerbic taste in your mouth? now you can rinse that away with some new armour to make....... Weapon crafters - I hear Gorshak has let slip a few recipes........... 28th Nov: New neckie anyone? 26th Nov 2019: Xmas appears to have come early this year! 26th Nov 2019: Just waiting for Finito to put the boot in :P 26th Nov 2019: In the heart of Mags, they are calling in some back up..... 25th Nov 2019: Devil drop rates permanently increased by a third!! In-game now :D 25th Nov 2019: mag whelps don't kill you quite so fast any more! 18th Nov 2019: *looks at Kisha* 18th Nov 2019: Have you spoken to Minton lately - No? - maybe you should? 15th Nov 2019: Have you tried farming mats at the farm lately ............? 12th Nov 2019: "The devils world fractured, and the scales of balance sundered, the king of the devils sought a pact to bring his race back from the brink of destruction. The Gods smiled upon their plight and gave unto the devils an armour to clad them in the upcoming war, but all things have a price, and only the strong would walk in this devilish skin, the gods required an offering, the souls of the lands fauna, to imbue the ancient armour with life and to prove the wearers worth". 10th Nov 2019: Essences have come to the Devil lands - start collecting, the items will follow soon! 9th Nov 2019: Are there somethings new and good to find in Devil Soma tonight? 5th Nov 2019: Halloween Event has finished. 4th Nov 2019: Levelling and crafting rates will stay at x2 permanently! healing at x4! 3rd Nov 2019: Meister Spell has finally arrived in TYT! 1st Nov 2019: (Nearly) all of the "hidden items" within the Armory have now been revealed! 26th Oct 2019: A steady stream of new up-dates will be added throughout the Halloween event and beyond - watch this space! 25th Oct 2019: Triple rates are now in-game for Halloween! Scheduled to last until 4th November 2019 25th Oct 2019: All in-town equipment vendors have had their inventories permanently overhauled and now offer a far wider range of items to help you in your levelling endeavours. 25th Oct 2019: New Game Updates 24th Oct 2019: [[Halloween 2019|'Halloween 2019']] 23rd Oct 2019: Wiki goes live Category:Browse